


let me be your ruler (you can call me queen bee)

by victoriaandalbert



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Aro Bi Margo, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom Margo, Eliot is fabulous sabatoging gay, Endgame kalice, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Hair-pulling, Matchmaker Margo, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Proud Bisexual Kady, Repressed Lesbian Alice, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, aka margo wins, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaandalbert/pseuds/victoriaandalbert
Summary: Margo gives Alice what she has always desired, but now Margo feels compelled to give Alice what she always needed.Or, Margo seduces Alice and attempts to romantically hook Alice up with Kady, with sexy, sexy consquences.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Alice Quinn, Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Margo Hanson/Alice Quinn, Margo Hanson/Alice Quinn/Kady Orloff-Diaz, Margo Hanson/Kady Orloff-Diaz, Minor Eliot/Quentin/Penny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	let me be your ruler (you can call me queen bee)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indestructress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestructress/gifts).



> for femslash partner in crime, Cyn. :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this wild ride !!!

Alice pressed her face into the window of the cab that she was stuffed in, her pretty legs crossed one over the other and hair damp from a sudden storm. She was sniffling and attempting to hide her puffy red eyes, especially since she felt the other occupant’s appraising gaze. Alice was sure of it: Margo Hanson would go back to Brakebills and tell everyone what happened. Alice already knew people didn’t like her, or trust her. They would hang onto any piece of rumor so they could tear her down piece by piece, even if it was at the expense of her grief. Little Alice of the Tiny Glass Creature was as painfully human as everyone else, and twice as traumatized.

“Where are we going?” Alice asked, watching the rain sprinkle against the windows. She winced at the tourist families in the streets scrambling for umbrellas, laughing, protecting one another completely.

 _Must be nice_ , she thought bitterly. The only time she had any semblance of familial happiness like that was with Charlie, when it was just the two of them together. Now he was gone and never coming back. It was terribly, earth shatteringly unfair.

“The St. Regis Hotel,” Margo said casually, smoothing her skirt over her slim knees, “Very fancy, very expensive, very far away from Brakebills. Just what you need.”

Alice glanced over at Margo, her nose red and miserable. “What do you know what I need?” she hissed.

“Don’t strike at me kitty cat, remember who helped you,” Margo responded airily. Her piercing brown eyes met Alice’s sparkling blue hues. She lowered her voice, continuing sweetly “And I know that after hearing something like that you don’t want to go back to some place with a bunch of nosy bitches staring at your puffy pretty eyes.”

Margo’s gaze revealed a hint of genuine empathy. In truth - and only Eliot knew - Margo was hurting just as much as anyone else. She and Eliot were king and queen of making themselves creative projects to mask their feelings. Margo never spoke of her own family, particularly her father, but she had a little inkling to mention it to Alice to offer some measure of comfort to her.

“We can’t just walk in and demand a room,” Alice pointed out, softening a little. The spark of kindness in Margo’s behavior was enough to allow her to settle a bit. She didn’t feel unsafe, at least, with Margo now.

Margo made a catlike face, but her understanding remained reflected in her gaze. “Alice, please. No hotelier would deny me. Or you, for that matter.” She licked her bottom lip, which made Alice feel all tingly. “And the two of us together?” She lightly smacked Alice on the knee. “We’ll have a suite to make even Carrie Bradshaw jealous.”

-

“What do you mean you’re booked?!” Margo snapped, with the stamp of her foot. “This place literally costs a zillion dollars there’s no way _ALL_ of your rooms are booked.”

Alice almost smiled. If Margo was anything, she was endearing. And had _no_ problem demanding what she wanted in the middle of the Lobby, with its almost vulgar Rococo designed ceilings and gilded chandeliers.

“I’m worth ten more than John Jacob Astor or whatever the fuck his name is that made this whole place,” Margo exclaimed, smacking her purse on the counter, “me and _my WIFE_!” - she indicated Alice, who pointed at herself - “need a room, befitting two queens.”

The hotelier couldn’t see it, but Alice witnessed it with nodding approval: Margo tuttering her fingers seamlessly, pink nails moving together was a beautiful flawlessness that made something tingle inside Alice.

“Check again,” Margo insisted, almost baring her teeth.

She had forced herself into hotels before with Eliot, and she wasn’t about to let her good run be mucked up by a full hotel.

The hotelier looked at the computer with surprise. “Well, ma’am, we have a sudden cancellation in the royal suite.”

Margo turned around to Alice and licked her lips. Alice blushed.

“We’ll take it,” she pronounced, taking out her credit card and practically throwing it at the hotelier.

She stretched out her hand to Alice, who was standing at least six feet behind in the middle of the lobby, her damp jacket in her arms.

Margo pulled her in and showily kissed Alice on the cheek.

“Where’s your bar?” Margo demanded, stuffing her card back in her purse. She wasn’t making eye contact at all with the hotelier; she regarded him with perfect indifference as she opened her mouth just so and licked Alice’s cheek.

“The-the-uh,” he mumbled, turning red, “the king cole bar is up th--”

Without a blink, Margo pulled Alice spiritedly away.

-

“This is ridiculously grand,” Alice said critically, fingers laced with Margo as she guided her to the bar.

“I think that _The Devil Wears Prad_ a filmed here,” Margo pointed out, “don’t you come from money anyway?”

She sat herself and Alice beneath the ‘infamous’ Old King Cole mural. Alice wrinkled her nose; maybe she had seen this monstrosity in a movie or two.

“That’s none of your business,” Alice said, still wearing a mug on her face. She looked around. “We’re pretty under-dressed.”

“Screw it!” Margo snapped. “We look hot. All of the guys have their eyes on us.”

That really didn’t faze Alice. She had _had it_ with men, and was absolutely tired of people thinking she should value their affection or opinion.

“And some of the women.”

That made Alice look at Margo, who was asking the bartender, “Hey! I heard this was the birth of the virgin Mary.”

“Bloody Mary…” the man corrected, unsure what type of game the guest was playing.

“I know that, _fool,_ ” Margo said, batting her eyelashes. “We’ll take two of those...red snappers? Did I get it right this time?”

The guy grinned. Alice could tell he was enamored. “Of course, ladies.”

“And keep them coming!” Margo called out, before she swung her seat to look at Alice.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Alice said, “so please don’t ask.”

Margo pouted. “I just think we can have a little fun. I mean, we both kinda deserve it right?”

Alice frowned.

Margo sighed, leaning in to whisper. “Look, just throw back a few with me, we’ll try to forget the whole world. Pretend we’re two snobby ass society ladies who don’t give a fuck.”

Alice grinned the faintest of grins. “I thought we were wives.” She still felt the kiss of the cheek Margo gave her.  
“That too,” she agreed, “it’s been legal here, since what, 2011? And you’re the perfect trophy wife.”

Alice laughed a little. “I’d say it’s the other way around.”

The bartender came over and handed them both their drinks. Alice got a prickle of annoyance at his lingering presence and awkward flirtations with Margo.

She leaned in and returned Margo’s cheek kiss in kind.

“Oh, look, my tipsy wife doesn’t like you talking it up to me,” Margo said slyly, pulling in Alice so close the pretty blonde began to fall out of her seat.

The man looked confused and apologetic and backed away without saying a thing.

Margo watched Alice throwback the vibrant bloody Mary without missing a beat. She already knew Alice was a lightweight. Now she needed to catch up.

“Game on, wifey,” she said, clinking glasses with her little kitty cat. “To the night of your life.”

-

Margo had Alice’s arm around her shoulder, both ladies laughing their asses off as they crawled to their hotel room.

“Oh fuck, Margo!” Alice cried when they swung open the door, a slight red tinge to her cheeks when Margo’s fingers accidentally touched her ass. “This place is gorgeous.”

 _But not as gorgeous as you_ , Alice’s mind thought to say. She shook herself. _What am I thinking?_

Alice observed the vast gold and deep reds, with its queenly furniture and overstuffing of neoclassical and extravagant Romantic art.

 _Really, it should be in a museum,_ Alice thought bitterly. But she quickly cooled when she looked through the door to the glamorous royal bedroom.

“A bed fit for a queen, like you,” she said dreamily, leaning her shoulder against the entrance way.

Margo smiled wickedly. “The brochure thingy says that that big ass bed can fit three people. Surely we won’t be bumping too much?”

Alice’s gaze lowered to the floor, biting her bottom lip nervously.

“Come,” Margo extended her hand, almost tripping in her six-inch black Chanels, “it’s been a long ass day and you look absolutely tired. And _lovely_.”

She took Alice’s fingers surprisingly gently and pulled her over to the bed, sitting her comfortably on the ridiculous gold threaded sheets.

“Can I put my hand on your knee?” she asked Alice kindly.

“Y-yes,” Alice replied, not...opposed to the request. Actually…. flattered?

Oh, Margo’s hands, when they touched her knee Alice squeezed her thighs. Something hot was stirring inside her, deep and low. Margo could swear she heard Alice sigh.

“Can I ask you something _personal_?” Margo asked, brushing her chin on Alice’s shoulder, puckered lips to her ear.

“You always ask anyway,” Alice responded with a grin.

Margo giggled at that. I mean, it was true right? “Have you ever been with anyone?” She circled her manicured nails on Alice’s knee tenderly. “Unlike the virgin boy Quentin?”

Alice was now intimately aware of her breath. She could feel her nipples throb. Suddenly she wanted Margo to part her legs.

“Only a couple of guys at... You know, like parties and all that,” Alice responded, watching Margo’s hand intently. “But I didn’t like it very much.”

_More._

Margo brushed her lips to the back of Alice’s neck, just barely pressing her breasts against her back. “You’ve never made love to a _woman_ then?”

Alice breathed in sharply, feeling Margo finger’s part her thighs sensually.

 _Finally._  
“N-no,” Alice said breathlessly, her head falling back with a moan when she felt Margo’s experienced index finger teasingly grace across her slim panties. “But I always--oh god, _Oh, oh,_ Margo.”

“You’re so wet already,” Margo purred, rubbing Alice’s opening through the painfully relevant panty cloth. They were lace.

 _Bad girl,_ Margo thought.

“You deserve _to be properly_ fucked, Alice,” Margo whispered, removing the contact, which made Alice groan in frustration.

Margo turned Alice to face her. She sucked on her finger she had just used on Alice. “Oh,” she sang out dramatically, “Your taste...on my lips. You taste incredible, Alice.”

Alice’s mouth opened, breathing hotly.

Margo moved to lift up Alice’s skirt, but waited for her approval first. “May I eat your pussy, Alice?”

“Y-yes!” Alice cried out, leaning in and taking Margo’s sweet, plump mouth to hers, as Margo greedily kissed her.

Margo pushed Alice back a bit roughly on the bed, and spread Alice’s legs slowly, _teasingly._

When her fingers graced Alice’s panties once more, Alice wanted to whine at Margo to get it off already.

And Margo didn’t miss the hint.

“Tell me to take your panties off, Alice,” Margo hissed, “tell me to lick your clit and make you come like no man ever could try.”

Alice’s eyes widened, withering under Margo’s touch. “Take-- my panties off...eat me out!!...Please.. _.Now_!”

Margo laughed, and Alice blushed crimson. But it only further endeared Margo to her kitty cat.

She pulled Alice’s panties off effortlessly, easing herself between Alice’s thighs, breathing on Alice’s pussy, taking in her unique scent and barely brushing her lips to Alice’s hairs.

“So wet, I don’t even need to touch you!” Margo said with playful mockery. “I can see it _leaking_. Holy fuck, you little _whore.”_

Alice gasped at that, but it only riled her up more. “Yes, queen, be my ruler. Eat me out with all your majesty.”

Margo smirked at that, giggling at her little Alice, whose inner thighs she began to kiss.

“Say please, my kitty cat,” she purred, “pull my hair, maybe I’ll release you from your torture.”

Margo didn’t need to ask twice. Slim, elegant fingers took lustrous brown hair between them and pulled lightly.

 _“Harder_ ,” Margo snapped, her own pussy pumping with a ferocious arousal.

“If I do, will you just- ahh!!!” Alice cried when Margo spread her slit just so, breathing deliberately on her clit.

Without waiting for Margo’s answer, Alice pulled mercilessly.

Margo groaned loudly, but it was all she needed to tease her tongue and just barely touch it tenderly to Alice’s slick clit.

Alice’s eyes clouded in blinding pleasure, pulling Margo’s hair, begging for more.

Margo quickly got to work, licking all over Alice’s glistening pussy with a desperate passion, as Alice thrust roughly down on her face. Margo had never eaten out a woman who got so seized with wet heat that fucking fast.

Alice made a silent O with her mouth when Margo’s lips fully took in her clit, maybe biting it gently, just a little bit. But when Margo began sucking, Alice’s head fell back against the bed with the wildest cries.

It was absolutely _feral._

“Margo, Queen Margo, oh, Margo!” Alice whined in her lightest, sweetest voice. Her grip in Margo’s hair had lightened, she was running out of strength. “Your Majesty, the Queen Bee…”

Margo grinned as she thoroughly _felt_ Alice orgasm, an aggressive spasm of her graceful limbs around Margo’s bobbing head.

She licked Alice through the aftershocks of her orgasm, giving her clit a parting kiss before she crawled up Alice’s heaving body, kissing her filthily on the mouth.

“Truly, you _taste incredible,_ so much better than anyone, especially men,” Margo genuinely praised, pinching Alice’s hard nipple.

Alice looked at Margo with a mix of reverence, lust, and a little fear. When her breathing calmed, she asked quietly, “do...do you want me to eat you out--”

“Shhh,” Margo whispered, kissing Alice fully on the lips. “You earned being pampered like the kitty babe you are.” Margo reached down and pulled the covers over them. “Our drunk asses need sleep.”

Alice instinctively curled up in Margo’s arms. It just...felt so right being there. It didn’t even cross the blonde’s mind to clean up and put PJs on.

“But,” Margo began, making Alice shiver, “you can always give my pussy a lick or two in the shower tomorrow morning. I’ll show you exactly how to make me purr.”

Alice moaned, kissing Margo heatedly. What else could Alice say? She was totally, utterly, _completely_ in love with her queen bee, Margo Hanson.

**Author's Note:**

> Am juliacaesaris on tumblr and co-admin of alicequinnlove & juliawickerpositivity <3


End file.
